List of Masters of Friendship shorts
The LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony Masters of Friendship animated shorts are a series of digital animated shorts based on LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The first three were released in December 2018, and the remaining shorts were released on a weekly basis starting in late January 2019. Best Gift Ever The first three Masters of Friendship animated shorts are themed around Hearth's Warming/Christmas and released as supplemental media to the hour-long holiday special LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever. 1. Triple Pony Dare Ya Rainbow Dash and Applejack try to out-dare reach other for the special fruitcake. *'Focus Characters': Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2. The Great Escape Room Pinkie Pie creates an escape room for all of her friends to experience. *'Focus Characters': Ninja and Mane Six 3. Mystery Voice The Mane Six and the Ninja realised that Applejack has a knack for doing many voices! *'Focus Characters': Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the four original Ninja. Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu The rest of the eleven Masters of Friendship animated shorts takes place before Season 10: March of the Oni. The first six videos were release from the LEGO website made to promote the Ninjago: Legacy sets. The remaining five were released on My Little Pony Offical YouTube channel around January 2019. A team of painters is creating a mural of the Ninja and the Mane Six past victories, while the team train in the newly rebuilt Monastery of Spinjitzu and reminisce about the past. The flashbacks are canon, but with some details being different than what actually occurred because they are fantasies, dreams, or visual augmentations. 4. Master Class Master Wu gives the Ninja a review in Spinjitzu and they all end up being covered in gold paint. *'Focus Characters': Wu 5. Green and Gold Lloyd dreams of what happened to the Ultra Dragon, and finds that he returned to the First Realm. *'Focus Characters': Lloyd 6. The Weekend Drill Cole, driving his newly rebuilt Earth Driller, gets called to fight the Giant Stone Warrior in Kryptarium Prison. *'Focus Characters': Cole 7. Elemental Rider Zane and Kai recall a time when they fought off some Venomari using their Golden Weapons in vehicle form. *'Focus Characters': Kai and Zane 8. Blue Lightning Jay remembers beating Pythor off of some noodle trucks using his jet. *'Focus Characters': Jay 9. Samurai X-Treme Nya talks about how she would upgrade her Samurai Mech if she had made it today. *'Focus Characters': Nya 10. Rarity's Biggest Fan Tired of her own mane style, Rarity vows to copy Celestia's look. *'Focus Characters': Rarity 11. Ali-icorn Twilight Sparkle's spring allergy manifests as a cold in her horn - every time she sneezes, something magical (and odd!) happens. *'Focus Characters': Twilight Sparkle 12. Teacher of the Month Some time after the events of "Game of Masks", the School of Friendship students keep choosing Fluttershy as Teacher of the Month, and Applejack and Rainbow Dash are desperate to win the honor for themselves at least once. *'Focus Characters': Fluttershy 13. Starlight the Hypnotist When Fluttershy gives the students ladybugs to care for in a school assignment, Twilight freaks out. Afraid of ladybugs since she was a filly, she finally goes to guidance counsellor Starlight for some help getting over her fear. *'Focus Characters': Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer 14. Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie Pie can’t wait to share her new Ice Cream Museum, full of all kinds of flavors and toppings, with the gathered residents of Ponyville. *'Focus Characters': Pinkie Pie Trivia